


Guilt Free Reality

by soupsalad



Series: guilt free reality [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Unrequited Love, aroace goro i guess, haha why cant i just write something nice for once, mentions kamoshida and maruki, not sexy at all it just dicusses some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Goro gives Akira a pretty good reason not to take Maruki's deal.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Series: guilt free reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800724
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Guilt Free Reality

**Author's Note:**

> DFOISDFJOISDFOIJOIFD THIS IS SO DUMB BUT IT BOTHERED ME UNTIL I WROTE IT OUT. is it venting a bit? maybe. also god damn i keep coming in to edit this by god im

Goro cocks a brow, everything finally making sense.

“Please understand Akechi,” Akira begs, eyes wet behind his glasses. Goro could care less, all the flaws of the world to come weighing down on his shoulders all at once. This was so much worse than he had originally imagined.

“I’m listening,” He was for sure, but he had already put everything together in his head, he just needed Akira's final words to prove his theory.

“I love you,” He says and Goro almost wants to laugh. “I love you so much, I can't do this, I cant watch you die again,” He elaborates and Goros heart sinks. This really was as bad as he thought.

“...Akira…” He says softly and Akira thinks he's gotten through to him. He draws tentatively closer, heart racing. He leans in, ready to kiss him and make his feelings known.

Goro doesn't stop him of course, the weight of everything is still too overwhelming to ignore. No, its Akira who stops himself when he realizes the look on Goro's face is lost and defeated. There's no joy, there's no sadness, there is not even fury anymore, just grim acceptance and not having expected to see this expression of all things, he stops.

“Goro..?”

“I want to confess something to you before you make your choice, something I have said to no one else, is that alright with you?” His tone is silvery. No longer is he speaking harshly and though Akira is glad, he's also quite concerned.

“Of course.” He assures him, anything. "I'm listening."

Goro nods. “My final argument about how Maruki's reality can never work.” he insists, taking a seat, all of the energy sucked out of him by the facts before him.

“Goro...You know how I feel,” Akira tells him.

“Of course,” He knows it too well which is why he had to tell him now. “I don't feel that way about you,” He admits. “About anyone, I have never wanted for something like that,”

Akira is wordless, heartbroken at the denial of his feelings but still listening as Goro still seemed to have more to say.

“So, I will accept your reality readily under one circumstance,” He looks up, the fire of anger burning in his eyes previously having finally returned. 

“Maruki has a bias towards you. He wants to give you the world you want. You love me, don't you? You want me, don't you?” He sneers. “He would gladly give you what you want and bend the world to fit your desires, you helped him with this after all, he can make anything true with that power of his.”

Running a hand up his chest he glares at Akira who watches him in silence. “Maybe you don't want me that way now, but we won't be students forever. We're going to be men, adults.”

He runs his hands back down his chest and comes to stop over his groin. “Tell me now without guilt, Look me in my damned face and say it. Tell me that you’ll fuck me in that new reality whether I want you to, here and now, or not.” He chuckles, but this is anything but funny. "Its rather funny how both you and Kamoshida are curly-haired pieces of shit, exercising your power over others to fuck whoever you please."

Akira's mouth is dry, a horrified expression crossing his face, his chest tight with embarrassment and shame.

"Say it, and I'm all yours, Akira." Goro jeers and the other shakes his head hard. He can't do that to anyone.

He does not take the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to beleive we live in a world where someone hear that and say "Damn goro u right."


End file.
